Bridget Von Hammersmark's Small Win
by CastielsBlueTie
Summary: What if Bridget hadn't been strangulated by Landa?


Having arrived to the premiere at the theatre, Bridget and her three supposed 'friends', were casually setting out to fit in with the rest of the Nazi-filled theatre. From time to time, they would all move around a bit, where Bridget had to hobble her way around with them due to her injured leg.

As they had been speaking, Colonel Landa decided to approach them and start a rather intimidating chat with Bridget. He had began to make her feel nervous about all of the questions about her injured leg and such. But it turned out that he was just fooling around to be annoying, well, so she thought at the time, but the Colonel was still frightening in every way. Bridget thought that Mr. Landa was always too confident no matter what he was doing, or what situation he was in.

After just barely successfully passing off the members of 'The Basterds' as her Italian friends and such, the Colonel had asked Bridget to join him in another room. Kindly accepting his suggestion, but with fear on her face, she followed him to a different room. Bridget had a feeling that Mr. Landa knew something.

As she was told to take a seat, he had taken away her glass of wine and placed it on a shelf behind the chair that she was to sit in. Following the Colonel as he went to sit in the chair across from her, she looked at him, still with fear in her eyes in which she couldn't help but show. Bridget knew that this was most likely not going to end so well, not for her, and not for the Basterds.

She hesitated as the Colonel insisted on her placing a foot on his leg then also adding for her to reach into his coat pocket and give him what was in there. Pulling out a fashionable shoe, she trembled, then handed it to Mr. Landa. Of course, since it was her shoe that she had lost back at the bar when that massive shootout occurred, it fit her foot.

Finally taking her eyes off of the dreaded shoe now on her foot, she looked up to the Colonel. With a hostile expression on his face, he had leapt onto her and started to strangle Bridget. She gasped for air and flung her arms around a bit to search for something to grab. Bridget was starting to turn blue and her breathing was limited, but within the last few moments of strangulation, she managed to find a broken wine glass on the floor, the one that the Colonel had placed down on the shelf earlier on. Although she couldn't see it, she knew what it was, and with that, she tightened her grip around it and swiftly swung her arm up to jab Mr. Landa's shoulder with the broken wine glass enough to make him stop strangling her and for him to back off a bit.

Gathering her breath, she managed to find the energy to kick him in the face with her good foot, then stumble to her feet. Shuffling over to a desk in the room where she grabbed a decorative paper weight, she approached the Colonel and brought it down onto his head. Though, it hadn't been hard enough to kill him, it still knocked him out.

Still taking in heavy breaths of air, she dusted herself off a bit. "Take that you bastard.." Bridget snickered with her German accent and flung away the shoe that he had put on her foot, then picked up her other one so that she could put it back on. Bridget also made sure she fixed up her hair a bit and also collected up her necklace to put back around her neck as well, in other words, she made herself look presentable before she walked out of the room as casual as she could, being discrete about the incident that just occurred.

Seeing that there was only one member of the team left standing by himself, she hobbled over to him with a smile on her face, clearly pleased with herself. "I want to get out of here before this plan falls to pieces." She whispered to Aldo with a husky voice. Bridget noticed a few people looking at her in a funny way. She was sweating a bit after all. "Where did the other two go?" She asked Aldo quietly.

"Oh, they went and found their seats, why, what's goin' on?" Aldo replied, attempting to match Bridget's quiet voice. "What the hell happened to ya'?" Aldo added on.

Bridget scoffed a little bit, "It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later...Can we leave before we get caught?" She asked anxiously.

"Okay, alright, calm down..." Aldo said and comforted her a bit. "We'll go outside and get some fresh air." He said a little louder just so that they didn't seem too suspicious.

"Ugh. Thank you." Bridget said as Aldo lead her outside into the cold air.

"I don't know where Smithson is, but I don't think we can do anything about that right now." He said to Bridget.

She looked up to him almost immediately. "We've only got a matter of time before Colonel Landa is either found or wakes up!" Bridget admitted, grasping at Aldo's arm. "He tried to strangle me." She said with a strong accent.

Aldo raised an eyebrow and listened. "Well I guess we better skedaddle on outta here huh? Clearly something has gone wrong, and this isn't going to work..." Aldo said glancing through the glass doors and into the theatre's lobby. Bridget nodded as she was led off down the street.

Placing a hand on his head, the Colonel blinked slowly and struggled to sit up for a moment. Then once he had gathered his thoughts, he arose and marched out into the lobby. Landa could hear screaming and all sounds of horror as he stood there. Then moments later,'KABOOM', the whole theatre exploded, taking the lives of Donny, Omar, Smithson and of course Colonel Landa, along with it.

Looking in the direction of the theatre, Aldo thinned out his lips. "Well, now that's a nice explosion.." He said, he hadn't been expecting the bombs to actually go off.

Bridget looked to him, with a neutral expression on her face. "They didn't survive though..Donny and the rest.." She claimed. "But we did." Bridget slightly smiled up at Aldo, leaving him, with a puzzled expression on his face, he was wondering what his next mission was.

"My Basterds...They're all gone.." Aldo confirmed. Then a grin formed on his face. "Ehh. I'm sure the three went out like bosses." He nodded to himself. Aldo was glad. The war would end. 


End file.
